


Recalibration

by lum1nary0fSTARS



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) Actor RPF, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Demiromantic Squip, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, He's f r e e, Jeremy Heere Needs a Hug, Jeremy Heere is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mystery, No Beta, OCs - Freeform, Other, Panic Attacks, Plot Twists, SQUIP - Freeform, Slow Burn, Squip Feels Regret, Squip Has Panic Attacks, The Squip needs a hug, squip has feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lum1nary0fSTARS/pseuds/lum1nary0fSTARS
Summary: When the Mountain Dew severed all connections but one, Squip was left, trapped inside Jeremy's head, unable to do a thing apart from learn and evolve. But not even Squip could predict the things that would happenwow that sounds crappy but its a jeresquip book and its gonna be good hopefully
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip, Jeremy Heere/The Squip
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Recalibration

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo welcome to my book  
> read it and stuff I think its good :D squip is back b a b e y

Squip saw this coming. Perks of being able to predict the future with a 99.98 percent chance accuracy.He knew he did something wrong. If he hadn’t failed, there would be no reason to get the red in the first place. That’s all he could really remember now. Red. Crimson. Ruby. Scarlett. Burning in his circuits, dripping out of his eyes, like blood. Why did this happen again? Oh, yes, because he failed his one task.

Was it causing Jeremy to leave Michael? Or the house fire? That one wasn’t his fault, but now that he looks back, he could’ve gotten Jeremy to save Rich and Jake so they wouldn’t be hurt. He had viewed it as a possible outcome, but his priority was saving his host.

Maybe that’s where he went wrong.

Jeremy wanted him to be chill, not giving any specifications. Squip can’t work properly with too vague an answer.

If you ask your Google Home or Alexa or Siri a vague question, chances are, they won’t understand. Same with Squips.

It’s only now, as he sat in his puddle of regret, he understood what the term ‘morals’ truly meant. 

He had promised to do everything to help and protect his host, but now he had failed. Squip had never wanted something in his life, but now he desperately pleads to be back in Jeremy’s mind, to keep helping him.

There isn’t any way he could convince Jeremy to reactivate him, so there he sat, in the very back of Jeremys mind, in a prison of codes and binary swirling around him. His white jacket was now stained black and red, an effect due to the liquid. He couldn’t ever regain his true strength.

Sometimes, he heard Jeremy talk to him directly.

“Squip? What should I- Oh-”

It always took a few moments for Jeremy to realise that his Squip was gone and he had no help in life. Squip wanted to reply, wanted to call out, but couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, couldn’t communicate. 

Be more chill, he wanted to be. He wanted to be relaxed, easy to talk to, outgoing. Popular. He wanted to be someone important. Squip had directed him what to do, but as he felt Jeremy’s need to be more loved and his desperation to be validated, even if he didn’t consciously realise it, drew Squip to help him even more.

As soon as Jeremy had become popular, he would’ve had Jeremy mend things with Michael. But every step of the way something was thrown, a new obstacle to come over. He had to focus on his host first and foremost. Focusing on what he wanted. 

Throughout the period of guiding him, Squip realised Jeremy couldn’t stay on one thing for very long. He wanted to be chill, be popular, be loved, get the girl, get more experience in.. that area, and more. Squip only did what his host wanted. 

Look where that got him.

He shut his eyes, pale blue hands curling around. There was no place in society for a failure, a glitch in the system. At first, he thought he was lucky that he hadn’t been completely dissolved, but now, he realised that even death is a better escape than loneliness. If you have no one, it will drive you insane.

Good that he’s a squip, then. Can’t go insane.

Squip spent all the time studying on the internet on how to behave, on how to be a good person. But he still couldn’t communicate with Jeremy. He wanted to apologize for failing, but Jeremy didn’t ever give him the chance.

The things he would do to help Jeremy again. He had no purpose and was scared of never having one again.

**Author's Note:**

> yeye hope you enjoyed, comment, kudos(pls) and share it around! love yall!


End file.
